Abandon
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Langst. Parce que tout le monde l'abandonne.


Yep. ENCORE UN LANGST. A cause de la S4. Ewi. En même temps. Dans la s3 nos bébés se rapprochent, et Keith abandonne Lance dans la S4. SPOIL - qui se retrouve seul, alors que Matt est retrouvé, alors que Pidge et Hunk reste avec lui ? Shiro est dans son rôle de leader avec son passé enfoui, Allura et Coran parle de leur vaisseau ? ALORS ? QUI EST SEUL ? NOTRE BEBE LANCE. VOILA.

Bref, bonne lecture.

Il savait que ça allait arriver. Comme tout le monde, tout le temps, on l'avait abandonné.C'était normal. C'était la vie, avait-il envie de dire.

* * *

Lance était énervé. Il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Keith le délaissait de plus en plus.

Il n'était pas un simple jouet, avec lequel on joue quelque temps, et qu'on jette, une fois qu'on s'en Lance avait l'impression d'être ce jouet, aux yeux de Keith.

Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête, au moment où il avait donné sa confiance à Keith.

/

La porte venait de se fermer, laissant les Paladins muets.

Les joues étaient encore ruisselantes de Lance avait plus mal que les autres. Son cœur se serrait, il avait la tête qui tournait.

Il devait se retenir pour ne pas se laisser tomber. La gravité du vaisseau lui semblait tellement forte. Il avait envie de s'allonger, de se rouler en boule, de ne plus penser, ne plus bouger, et juste passer le temps.

Peut-être que Keith reviendra.

Peut-être que Keith redeviendra le paladin rouge qu'il était. Peut-être que Lance retrouvera sa place de paladin bleu.

/

Lance était en mission la première fois que ça l'a frappé si violemment. Quand la voix de Shiro avait grésillé dans son lion rouge, il avait eu un temps de latence où son corps ne répondait à aucune de ses demandes.

« Lance ? Lance ? Lance ! Il y a des patrouilleurs qui arrivent droit devant toi ! »

Il avait sursauté, avant de faire un tour sur lui-même, et d'attaquer la patrouille devant lui. Mais son cœur battait la chamade, il avait mal à la tête, et une fatigue avait enveloppé son corps. Cela aurait dû être la voix de Keith.

Ou Keith aurait dû lui faire une remarque débile, sur le fait qu'il soit dans la lune, pour l'engueuler.

Il pria pour que la mission finisse le plus vite possible.

/

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Ses pensées étaient totalement prises par Keith, Keith et...

Keith.

Il ne réfléchissait plus lors des missions, il suivait juste le mouvement.

Son but de base lui semblait si loin. Et le lion rouge lui semblait si inconfortable. Il était totalement paumé. Quoi qu'il fasse, il avait mal.

Quoiqu'il pense, ça se retournait contre lui.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était que Keith rentre.

Qu'il lui donne une nouvelle.

Lance tuerait pour le prendre dans ses bras une autre fois.

/

Quand Keith apparut à l'écran de la pièce des commandes du château, Lance cru qu'il allait pleurer.

Mais il lui semblait que Keith s'en fichait, de lui. Lance était juste énervé.

Il avait envie de hurler « Regarde-moi, c'est moi, Lance, je suis là, ne m'ignore pas, je t'aime. »

Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Quand la transmission fut coupée et que tout le monde put retourner à leurs activités, Lance alla juste dans sa chambre.

Il s'y effondra, et ne bougea plus.

/

Quand Keith était revenu, un soir, sur un coup de tête, et qu'il avait toqué à la porte de Lance, celui-ci avait hésité entre le frapper et le prendre dans ses bras pour pleurer dans son cou.

Il avait fait les deux.

Keith avait compris. Lance lui avait expliqué, longuement.

L'étau qui serrait son cœur, ce vide dans sa poitrine, ces lames qui transpercent le cœur.

Ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit. Lance ne voulait pas penser au lendemain.

Effectivement.

Keith l'avait quitté dans la nuit, laissant un vide sur le matelas glacial. Une trace de douceur, de mélancolie, d'une nuit passée à s'aimer, s'était glissé entre les draps du cubain.

/

Sur la terrasse, au plus haut qu'il pouvait être, en pleine nuit, Lance réfléchissait.

Sa main était posée à côté de lui, et il pouvait s'imaginer Keith à ses côtés, son épaule frôlant la sienne, un fantôme dans l'atmosphère froide de la nuit.

Il pleura pendant longtemps.

Il se détesta, il rejeta la faute sur Keith, il se blâma, il injuria Keith.

Il espéra que, peut-être, un jour, ils allaient s'aimer de nouveau.


End file.
